


Finally

by enoshimalovemail



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: Chika and Riko finally get to meet each other in real life after having a long distance relationship for three years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my amazing girlfriend for our one year anniversary!! I love you soooo much and I hope you like it!!!! ahh and I hope everyone else likes it too!!!!

Riko sighed as she lightly hit her head against the plane's window. She was shaking a little and she seemed to twitch a bit with every movement of her body. It was an understatement to say she was nervous. The plane was almost too its destination which meant that Riko was only a few minutes away from getting to see Chika face to face for the first time. 

Riko met Chika online over three years prior to this moment. They bonded over their similar tastes in shows and movies and such. After only a few months of knowing each other, Riko asked Chika to be her girlfriend. It was awkward and embarrassing looking back on it, but at least Chika said yes. They talked by mostly texting since neither of them really had too much time to call or video chat with each other. They were both often busy with school work since they had been in high school at the time. But now, they were both entering college, the same college, which meant they could finally be together after three long years of waiting. They had been planning it for so long, how they would go to the same college so they could be together. They applied to the same colleges and picked whichever one they both were accepted to and liked the most. And now Riko was almost there. Just about two more minutes of agonizing anxiety. 

When the plane lands Riko heads out in a daze. Chika was already there and was gonna pick her up at the airport. Riko was absolutely amazed that this was actually happening. She was actually gonna get to see Chika face to face! They could hug, they could kiss, they could even just sit inside Chika's car and eat fast food together if they wanted! For a second, Riko got really excited at the thought of getting to do all that with Chika but her excitement was quickly swept away by her anxieties once again. Riko thought about how embarrassing she was when she asked Chika out and came to the conclusion that she's gonna end up being embarrassing around Chika for the rest of her life. What if she was a bad kisser and Chika was amazing at it? What if Chika thought she was ugly without make-up on? What if Chika laughs at her when she finds out about Riko's terrible phobia of dogs? What if Chika finds her gigantic stacks of shoujo ai and thinks shes a pervert or a creep? What if-

"Riko?" 

Riko snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her girlfriend calling her name. She turned to see Chika standing about a foot away, looking confused. 

"Uh...why did you just walk by me I called your name like three times?" Chika asked as she walked over to Riko. 

Just seeing Chika there in front of her made all of Riko's fears melt away in an instant. She practically jumped onto Chika when she went into a hug and Chika immediately hugged back tightly. 

"Sorry Chika, I w-was just really nervous t-to meet you s-so I didn't see y-you...o-or hear you..." Riko managed to stutter out as she laughed nervously. Riko was still shaking quite a bit but finally being in Chika's arms made it turn into a slight shiver instead of a violent shake. 

Chika laughed a little and hugged Riko even tighter. "Awww, you're so cute! I love you Riko!" 

"I love you too, Chika." 

After a few minutes of the couple just standing there hugging, they finally decided to get Riko's bags and pack them into Chika's car. The two sat silently in Chika's car, just looking at each other after all of Riko's bags were packed into it. 

Riko coughed into her hand awkwardly, "So uh, are we gonna actually leave or are we just gonna sit here?"

"I don't think I could start driving just yet." Chika responded, "I can't stop looking at you, you're so pretty." 

Riko just stared at her girlfriend in awe. How could someone so truly amazing exist? How could a person literally be shining? 

And in Chika's shitty hand-me-down car sitting in the parking lot of an airport, Riko finally kissed Chika. 

And finally, Chika kissed her back. 

And they both smiled as they kissed because finally, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short,,,I hope you like it still!!


End file.
